Our Winter Vacation
by Inulover411299
Summary: DISCONTINUED The Host Club is going to the Mountains for their Winter Vacation. Trouble is bound to happen when Tamaki and Karou's rivals in love show up at the same hotel. Who will Haruhi and Hikaru choose? WARNING:YAOI! TamaHaru HikaKao DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Inulover: **Hey Readers! Inulover here!

**Neko-Chan:** And Jenny!

**Inulover: **This is our first Ouran High School Host Club (Which shall be also known as OHSHC) Fanfic we have written together!

**Neko-Chan:** Yep! Yep! So please tell us what you think of the first chapter of it.

**Inulover & Neko-Chan: **Ryou! Will you do the honor?

**Ryou: **Jenny and Inulover do not own OHSHC. Although, Inulover does own me, Ryou!

-----(Chappy Starts Here)-----

"Hey, Hikaru, where do you think we will be going this year for Winter Break?" A teenage boy with orange hair asked his older twin brother.

"I don't know Kaoru, but we'll find out when we arrive at club." Hikaru said as he lazily looked at Kaoru with his golden eyes.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru and nodded. When he looked forward again he had seen their favorite cross-dressing girl, Haruhi, not that far ahead of them. He nudged Hikaru while saying, "Look! There's Haruhi…"

Hikaru looked where Kaoru was looking and smirked. "Shall we go and greet her?" He asked his twin with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Yes we shall…" Kaoru said with the same look in his golden eyes.

Both of them ran up to Haruhi. They grabbed her and tossed her into the air while singing, "Ha~ru~hi~!"

"Waaaaah~!!!" She cried. "Guys! Put me down!!!"

"Aww, but we were having so much fun…" The twins said with a pout while they put her down.

"Well, it isn't fun for me," Haruhi said with a stern look.

"Well then, we'll just have to try a different type of fun when we get to the music room," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Geez you guys. I'm not a toy…" Haruhi grunted.

"But you are to us …"The twins said as they approached the door to the 3rd Music Room. Kaoru opens the door and sees the rest of his friends talking to each other.

"Tama-Chan! Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, and Haru-Chan are here!!!" A short teen with golden-blonde hair and eyes said. He sat on top of his cousin's shoulders with his pink bunny, Usa-Chan. "Now we can have loads of fun! Right Takashi!?"

"Ah…" A tall, black hair and eyed teen said.

"Hi Hunny-Senpai! Mori-Senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they sat down.

"Haruhi! Come give your Daddy a hug!!!" Tamaki, a teen with blonde hair, said. His violet eyes shined with joy at seeing Haruhi. He spread his arms out and smiled goofily at her.

"No way, Senpai" Haruhi said flatly.

Tamaki instantly became depressed and went to a corner to pout. "Haruhi doesn't love her Daddy…"he mumbled as he drew circles on the floor with his finger.

The twins smirked and grabbed Haruhi from behind. "Look Danna! Haruhi will hug us!" They said as they rubbed their cheeks against Haruhi's.

Tamaki instantly stood up and glared at the twins. "Get your filthy hands off my Haruhi!!!" he yelled.

"Make us!" they yelled as they stared at Tamaki.

"Mama! The twins won't let my little girl go!" Tamaki cried while grabbing on to a black haired, glasses wearing boy.

"Tamaki, get off," Kyoya said coolly while pushing his glasses up. "Besides, I can't do anything about the twins if Haruhi lets them hug her. The only thing you can really do is accept it."

Tamaki let Kyoya go and walked slowly to his chair. He plopped down and stared at the wall with a sad face and blank eyes. "My precious daughter…is being taken away…by those two devil twins…" he said as he glared at the twins.

"Thanks Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi said. "As for you two…" She said as she looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, "GET OFF!"

"We don't want to!" Hikaru said childishly while he and his twin struggled to keep a grip on Haruhi. Kaoru looked at Hikaru with a slight hurt look in his face.

"Hey, Kyo-Chan…" Hunny said with a curious look in his eye, "When do you think Tama-Chan will realize he is in love with Haru-Chan. Also when will Hikaru stop hurting Kaoru and start to notice Kao-Chan feelings?" He finished as he leaned on Mori's head and continued to watch the drama in front of them.

Kyoya sighed as he said, "I'm not sure Hunny-Senpai. I'm just not sure." He sighed heavily again. "Who knows when things will actually fall into place for those four..."

Hunny looked at Kyoya from the corner of his eye. He also sighed as his attention turned back to the fight.

"Let go of my Haruhi! Only I'm allowed to touch her!" Tamaki yelled and he jumped up from his chair. His eyes were filled with jealousy as he watched the twins continue their little game.

The twins let go of Haruhi and looked at Tamaki. Their eyes stared him down as an evil ploy filled their mind.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru 'whispered' into Kaoru's ear, "Did you hear what Danna said?"

"Yes Hikaru, I did…" Kaoru said with a smirk, "It was a very perverted thing for a father to say about his daughter."

The twins then grinned evilly at Tamaki. Their hands intertwined as they leaned on one another. Both of the twins' eyes dared their Club President to try and prove them wrong.

Tamaki paled and took a step back. "I-I-I-It's normal for a father to disapprove of another man touching his daughter!" he yelled defensively.

"Oh sure…but you are not her real father…" Hikaru said as his younger twin nodded his head in agreement. They slowly separated from each other.

"Not…her…real father…" Tamaki said as slowly fell to the floor. "But…if I'm not Haruhi's father…what am I to her?"

The twins shrugged. "We don't know. Ask Haruhi." They said as they leaned against a wall.

Tamaki turned towards Haruhi and looked at her. His eyes were full of pain and doubt. "Haruhi," he said in a barely audible whisper, "What am I to you?"

"Well," Haruhi said as she thinks, "You're my Senpai and one of my friends…and…I guess you do kind of remind me of my dad." She said flatly. "But Hikaru and Kaoru are right about you not being my real father. I guess that would be kind of impossible," she said with her usual spacey look.

'Humph. Meaning well as always Haruhi, but of course Tamaki will think it means something entirely different.' Kyoya thought.

Tamaki instantly jumped up and smiled. He looked at the twins and grinned. "HA! I'm like a father to Haruhi!" he yelled proudly.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Oh well…." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, "It was fun teasing Danna while it lasted…"

"Well, since you are like a father to Haruhi, I guess I don't have to worry about you being a love rival. This also means I can have Haruhi all to myself." A slender teenage boy said haughtily. His short black hair fell into his jade green eyes. He smirked as he walked up to Haruhi. He looked down in to her eyes, seeing as he was a foot taller than her.

"Get away from my Haruhi, Ryou!" Tamaki yelled with fury in his violet eyes.

"Why should I? You don't hold any real power over Haruhi's choices in dating." Ryou said with a bored look on his face directed at Tamaki.

Tamaki just looked at Ryou. He had no come back due to the fact that what Ryou had said was indeed very true.

Ryou turned to look at Haruhi again. His eyes softened and held pure, innocent love in them: all for Haruhi. "So what do you say Haru-Chan? Will you please go out with me?" He asked in a gentle voice. He had a gentle, sincere smile on his face filled of hope.

Haruhi stared at Ryou, the room in a calm silence. "Ummm…"

-----(Chappy Ends Here)-----

**Neko-Chan & Inulover:** (Laughs evilly)

**Neko-Chan:** What will Haruhi's answer be?

**Inulover:** Keep reading and find out next Chappy!

**Ryou:** Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Neko-Chan: **Hello faithful readers!

**Inulover:** As promised here is the second Chapter of Our Winter Vacation!

**Inulover & Neko-Chan: **Ryou! Miyuki! Will you do the honor?

**Ryou & Miyuki: **Neko-Chan and Inulover do not own OHSHC.

**Ryou:** Although, Inulover does own me!

**Miyuki: **And Neko-Chan owns me!

-----(Start)-----

"Wait…you know I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked.

Ryou looked at her confused as to why she would ask him, of all people, that question. "Yeah…It's not that hard to figure out…" he said with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, who would mistake such a pretty face for a boy?"

The twins looked at Tamaki and sighed.

Tamaki blushed from embarrassment.

"So Haruhi, will you please do me the honor of going out with me or are you going to break my fragile heart?" Ryou said with hope filled eyes.

The rest of the Host Club waited for her answer along with Haruhi.

Tamaki was worried the most, because his Haruhi could be taken away from him forever. He wanted her from himself; although he knew a normal father wouldn't have such inappropriate thoughts of his daughter like he did.

"Well, since you know that Haruhi is a girl, and you are not part of the Host Club, then I strongly advise you to keep this a secret," Kyoya said, stepping in. "After all, you're the only one outside of the Host Club who knows," Kyoya said coolly as he pushed up his glasses.

Ryou looked at Kyoya and smirked. "I will if Haruhi says yes, but even then I may or may not tell her secret."

Everyone but Haruhi glared at the jade eyed boy.

Ryou looked at where Haruhi was suppose to be and asked, "So what do you say Haru-Chan?"

"Well, that's good to know," Kyoya said with a smirk. "Now for the bad news: Haruhi left some time ago."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Is that so?" He said as he walked towards the Host Club. "Well then I guess I'll just talk to her when I get to her house later today."

Hikaru glared at Ryou. "How do _you_ know where Haruhi lives?" He yelled.

"Oh. I guess Haruhi didn't tell you guys." Ryou said in genuine surprise. "Our parents have been friends since High School. We used to play together all of the time when we were young. We still hang out even now." Ryou said. He looked at the surprised Hosts with confusion on his face and hurt in his eyes. "She really didn't tell you… I wonder why…" he said with sadness in his voice and eyes. Ryou walked away dejectedly.

"Did you know about this Kyoya!?" Tamaki asked with hurt and anger on his face. "Did you know and not tell us!? Answer me!"

"Well, Ranka never told me anything about Haruhi's childhood or past friends, so I don't know much about Ryou and Haruhi's past together," Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up.

Tamaki sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I think we should ask Haruhi about this before we start believing him," Kaoru said as he leaned against the wall with Hikaru.

"So let's go find Haru-Chan!" Hunny said as he and Mori started walking towards the door. The rest of the Host Club followed their Lolita member.

-----(With Haruhi)-----

Haurhi sighed as she walked down the hallway towards the library. "I wonder if I should've told them about Ryou…" Haruhi wondered.

While she walked, she started to space out and didn't notice someone else walking towards her until she crashed right into them.

"Kyaa!" exclaimed the other person.

"Waah!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Sorry about that," Haruhi said as she regained her composure.

"Um, no. It's alright. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going," said the girl that Haruhi bumped into. She was a very pretty girl with medium-long black hair tied back with a blue ribbon. As she looked at Haruhi with her blue, glass like eyes, she realized who she bumped into. "Oh! Are you Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes, but…I'm sorry. What's your name?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh! My name is Miyuki, Miyuki Kouzuki. We're in the same class," Miyuki explained.

"Oh, right. I remember now," Haruhi said, "Where you just heading to the Host Club?"

"Ah! Yes, you see I really like one of the hosts…Speaking of which aren't you one?"

"Yeah, but I was just on my way to the Library. I'm sure that they're still open though," Said Haurhi.

"Alright! Thanks!" She said with a smile as she went in the direction of the Host Club.

"Hmm...I wonder which host she likes…"Haurhi pondered out loud.

-----(With Miyuki)-----

As Miyuki headed to the 3rd music room, she suddenly found herself bumping into the Host Club.

"Oh! The Host Club!" she said. 'Then that means Kaoru-kun is here too…'she thought to herself, blushing at the thought.

Tamaki looked at Miyuki and smiled. "My beautiful princess! What a pleasure to see you! I'm so sorry that we bumped into you, but you see, we're in a hurry to find Haruhi." He said as her looked at her apologetically.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Haruhi, Mademoiselle?" asked Kyoya politely.

"Actually, I just ran into him a few minutes ago. He was heading for the library." Miyuki replied.

"Thanks!" Kaoru said as he smiled at her.

"Um, no problem!" she said with a giggle. She smiled shyly at Kaoru and blushed.

"Thanks again my beautiful Princess!" Tamaki said as he smiled at her. "Come! Let's get Haruhi!" he said as he walked away with the rest of the host club following close behind.

"Uh, yeah….Kaoru-kun…."Miyuki sighed. She stood there for a moment looking at Kaoru's receding figure and finally turned to walk away.

-----(With Haruhi)-----

Meanwhile, Haruhi was reading a book she picked up from the 'Cooking' section. She thought about what recipes she could possibly use from this cookbook.

"Ha~ru-chan~!" Hunny said as he glomped the unsuspecting teenage girl.

"Waah! Hunny-senpai!!!!" gasped a surprised Haruhi. "You should really be quiet, this is a library."

"Sorry Haru-chan!" Hunny whispered to Haruhi.

Tamaki walked up to Haurhi and helped her up, off the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked gently while smiling slightly.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," Haruhi said. "Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"We passed by a girl while looking for you and we simply asked if she had seen you," Kyoya said, "So here we are."

The twins ran up to her and glomped her. "We were so worried about you!" they said in unison.

"What's there to worry about? I was just reading," Haruhi said with a sigh.

Tamaki pulled the twins off Haruhi. "Baka! You'll hurt Haruhi by doing that!!" Tamaki whispered harshly to the twins.

"Quit being so over-protective, Danna!" Hikaru said while he helped Kaoru fix his tie.

"I can fix my tie by myself, niichan." Kaoru said with a blush.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked as leaned closer to the other's face.

"Yes…" Kaoru squeaked out.

"Okay," Hikaru said as he moved away and looked at Tamaki again.

"I am not over-protective!"Tamaki said.

"Are too." Both twins said with a bored face.

"I am not!!! Right, Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he looked at his secret crush.

"Um, no offense Senpai, but you're kind of clingy," Haruhi said bluntly. "No offense of course."

"But, I… just want you to be safe." Tamaki said as he looked at Haruhi with hurt in his eyes.

"Isn't that her dad's job?" Ryou said as he walked into the library.

"Yes… But-" Tamaki tired to say.

"But nothing." Ryou said as he stood next to Haruhi.

"How did you know that Haru-chan was here?" Hunny questioned Ryou.

"She always goes to the library if she doesn't want to deal with people." He said. He turned toward Haruhi. "So, am I still able to have dinner at your house tonight like we planned or do you need to study?" Ryou asked Haruhi.

"Um, well, there haven't been any changes so, yeah," replied Haruhi.

"Cool." Ryou said as he brushed some of Haruhi's hair behind her ear.

"Hey! Watch how you touch Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he glared at Ryou.

"Okay. Geez." Ryou said as he rolled his eyes while walking away. "See ya later Haruhi!" He said as he waved to her.

"See you," Haruhi replied, "Um…Tamaki-senpai, you don't have to react that way. Ryou is just a friend."

"But I'm your father yet you won't let me touch you like that." Tamaki said with a pouty face.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I do believe that normal fathers don't touch their children in that manner, unless they were perverted or had a daughter complex," Kyoya said.

"Oh, really!?" Tamaki said challenging Kyoya.

"Yes really. Am I right Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Well, Dad hugs me and stuff, but other than that he gives me my space," replied Haruhi.

"Well, you won't even allow me to do that, Haruhi" Tamaki said with a sad look on his face.

"Well, we're friends, not actual family. I mean, that'd be weird for you to be my actual father, the age difference is too small," said Haruhi.

"But, you let Hunny and the twins hug you. You never let me touch you like you let them." Tamaki said sadly. "Why?"

"Well…"

-----(End)------

**Inulover:** Oh~! What will be Haruhi's answer?

**Neko-Chan: **Continue reading to find out!!!!!!

**Inulover & Neko-Chan: **R & R!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Neko-Chan: **Hello faithful readers!

**Inulover:** We're sorry for the long delay for these chapters. Blame Life.

**Neko-Chan: **Yep!

**Neko-Chan & Inulover: **So we hope you enjoy this chapter!

-----(Start)-----

"Well.... they come at me by surprise and usually they hug me from behind, so I never see them coming. You always try to hug me from the front." explained Haruhi.

"Ah....I see..." Tamaki said as he looked at Haruhi, deep in thought. 'So that means I'll have to hug her from behind from now on....' He thought as a smile appeared on his face.

The twins look at Tamaki with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think Tama-Chan is thinking about?" Hunny asked Kyoya in a hushed voice.

"Probably trying to form some sort of plan he thinks will work, but knowing him, it might very well fail," Kyoya speculated.

Hunny nodded. He knew that no matter how hard Tamaki tries to do something he will fail at it.

The twins on the other hand were smirking. They couldn't wait until Tamaki tried whatever he was planning. They loved to see him fail when it comes to winning Haruhi's attention.

Hikaru Looked at Haruhi. "So...is Ryou the only one invited to dinner at your house?" He asked curiously.

"Hm? Well, yeah, kind of," Haruhi replied.

"You wouldn't mind if we tagged along would you? We're your friends too, after all," Kyoya said with a smile.

The twins quickly caught on, on what Kyoya was trying to do. "Yeah Haruhi. You do consider us friends. Right?" they said with a hurt look on their faces.

"Of course I do, but I'm going to have to ask my dad if I can invite you guys," said Haruhi.

"Okay then! It's settled! Dinner at Haruhi's house tonight!" Tamaki said. "Come! We must prepare!" He said as he dragged Kyoya out of the library. The rest of the host club followed close behind leaving Haruhi alone in the library.

"Um...see you later then, I guess...hey wait a minute!" Haruhi just realized what happened, and she also knew it was just a bit too late to stop them.

----(Later at Haruhi's house)----

Ryou walked up the stairs leading to Haruhi's apartment. He stopped and knocked firmly on Haruhi's wooden, apartment door. He checked himself out to make sure that he was presentable and not a hair was out of place.

"Coming!" came Haruhi's voice. When the door opened, however...

"Hello Ryou, good evening!" answered Kyoya instead of Haruhi.

Ryou looked at Kyoya confused. He stepped back and looked at the apartment number again. "It's the right number..." he muttered to himself."Umm...Haruhi and Ranka still live here correct?" He asked confused as to why Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club was looking at him from inside the door way. He couldn't see Haruhi from where he stood since she was behind the Host Club.

"Yes, that's right. We were invited to come over for dinner as well, hope you don't mind," Kyoya said with a sly smile.

Ryou glared at Kyoya. "No. Not at all." he grunted out as he pushed his way into the apartment. He looked at Haruhi and smiled. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "They came without really having an invitation, correct?"

"Yea, kind of, but it can't be helped since they're all here," Haruhi replied with a sigh.

Ryou smiled and also sighed. He ruffled Haruhi's hair in a playful manner. "Next time let's not say anything about this type of thing around them." He said playfully with a wink.

"Huh? Um, sure, I guess..." Haruhi said, bewildered.

Ryou laughed at Haruhi's expression. "So, where is your father Haruhi?" He asked with a smile after he stopped laughing.

"Oh, he's still finishing dinner. Speaking of which, I better go help him. Make yourself at home," Haruhi said. Then she went to help her father.

"Wait for me Haurhi! You know I ALWAYS love to help you guys make dinner." Ryou said as he smirked at the Host Club and then followed Haruhi to the Kitchen.

The twins and Tamaki glared at Ryou's back.

"I'll help too, Haurhi!" Tamaki practically yelled as he followed Haruhi and Ryou.

"Don't forget about us!!!!" The twins said in unison as they also followed the other two.

----(In the Kitchen)----

"Hey Ranka! Haruhi! I'm here to help like usual!" Ryou said as he walked into the kitchen and smiled at Haruhi and her dad. He grabbed an extra apron and tied it around his waist.

"Hey! We're here to help too!!!" Tamaki and the twins said as they also appeared in the kitchen.

"Huh? It's OK, you don't have to help guys, we're almost done anyways," said Haruhi.

"But we want to help with something!" the four teenage boys said in unison. Once they realized that they said it together they all glared at each other. If someone didn't do something soon, somebody was going to get hurt.

"Boys, if you want to help that badly, then just go set the table, ok?" Ranka said with a smile. However, the boys could see the evil glint in Ranka's eyes, as well as the malice in his voice.

"Y-Y-Yes!" They said with a hint of fear in their voice. The four teens took the hint and scrambled to get out if the kitchen. To them it seemed that they couldn't get out of there fast enough. They worked together to set the table for they feared Ranka's wrath; although, that didn't stop them from glaring at each other.

"Dinner will be served shortly. Are you done yet?" Kyoya announced as he walked in.

The twins and Tamaki looked at Kyoya.

"Why were you in the kitchen!?!?" Ryou asked while he glared at Kyoya.

The other three secretly wanted to know why too, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, that's simple, really. I'm just on better terms with Ranka than you are, Ryou," Kyoya said with a smirk.

Ryou looked at Haruhi as she came through the door. "Is that true Haruhi? Is Kyoya better than me in yours and Ranka's eyes?" He asked with a hurt look. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Huh? Um, well, you see, as it turns out, Kyoya and Dad have been talking to each other since I started school...without telling me," Haruhi said, shooting a quick glare at Kyoya and Ranka, "but, how would that replace you?"

Ryou shrugged. "Well, you haven't really been talking to me much at school and you're always with the Host Club at school." Ryou glared at said club. "Also you seem to be doing more with them than me outside of school too." He said with a small pout.

"Well, Haruhi has known you almost all her life, so there is no way you'd be replaced by the host club, Ryou," said Ranka, stepping in.

Ryou sighed as he smiled at Ranka. "I guess you're right. I think I'm more than likely jealous of the Host Club because they have been hanging out with Haruhi more than me lately." Ryou admitted unwillingly since he didn't want the Host Club to know how he felt.

"You do realize that the Host Club is open to everyone, so if you feel that lonely, just come by and say hello. It's not that hard," Kyoya said plainly.

"Yes, but you clearly forget that I'm not into guys. Although Haruhi is a girl, at school she is considered a boy. So even if I went to the Host Club to be with her, I would still be considered gay by the whole entire school." Ryou said as he looked at Kyoya with a bored look.

"True, but you could always say that you're working for the host club. Just act as a delivery boy or something, then you wouldn't be seen as homosexual," Kyoya pointed out.

"Are you saying that I can join the Host Club!?" Ryou asked with a surprised look.

"In a way, yes, but you'd be more like the host club's dog, really, but if you want to join, just ask His Highness Tamaki," Kyoya said plainly.

Ryou glared at Kyoya. "I'm not a dog..." he mumbled. He sighed as he turned to look at Tamaki. "Would you be so kind as to let me join the Host Club?" He asked.

"HA! Like Donna will ever let you join the Host Club!" Hikaru said with a haughty look.

"Well, shouldn't Tama-Chan say that and not you if it is true?" Hunny asked as he walked into the dining room with Mori.

"Yes, he should." Kaoru said with a small sigh.

"Will you really try to keep me out of my best and only friend's life?" Ryou asked with a sad look on his boyish face.

Tamaki looked at Ryou and sigh. "Well..."

-----(End)-----

**Inulover: **Well, that was Chapter 3!

**Neko-Chan: **Yep! So R&R please! You'll get cake if you do!

**Hunny: ** Yes! Please do! It would be so wonderful to have cake with all of you lovely Reviewers! *Smiles cutely and giggles*

**Inulover & Neko-Chan: **KYA!!! SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!*Glomps Hunny*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Neko-Chan: **Hello faithful readers!

**Inulover:** Sorry about the delay. This chapter has been finished for a while now…

**Neko-Chan: ***Glares* So why didn't you post it sooner?

**Inulover:** *Looks around nervously* Ah…Well…There's a perfectly good reason for that….

**Neko-Chan: **And that reason would be…..*Starts to walk slowly towards Inulover with the promise of pain in her eyes* And it better be good…..

**Inulover:** *Back away slowly* Hehehe….I forgot? *Shrugs shoulders while smiling nervously*

**Neko-Chan: ** *Smiles* I see….* Claws suddenly come out from her fingers* I think you need a reminder as to why I'm called Neko-Chan….

**Inulover: ***Glances at the claws and blots away* TYPO! HEP! HELP ME!

**Neko-Chan: ** *Chases after Inulover* GET BACK HER! I JUST WANT TO SCRATCH YOUR BACK!!!!!!!! *Laughs evilly*

-----(Start)-----

"Well..." Tamaki started but took one look at the tears in Ryou's eyes. Tears also gathered in his eyes as he stared at Ryou.

"Danna's going to let him in all because of Ryou's tears." Kaoru said knowingly to Hikaru.

Hikaru frowned. "Tamaki has too soft of a heart." He said in annoyance.

"And don't forget very gullible." Kaoru added to Hikaru's comment.

"Ask Haruhi! Whatever she says about it goes!" Tamaki said as he started to cry dramatically. He covered his face as he grabbed on to Kyoya and cried on his shoulder. "Who am I to decide if he will be kept away from his friend!" he said as he shook Kyoya, making Kyoya's glasses slip down his face.

Everyone looked at Haurhi and waited for an answer.

"Tamaki...GET OFF!" Kyoya growled as he glared at Tamaki. "Well, Haruhi? What's your decision?" he asked after Tamaki let go.

"Well, I've got no problems with it. If he wants to join, he can," Haruhi said plainly.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki said as he recovered quickly. "Ryou! You are now a Host!"

Ryou smiled. "Thanks Haruhi." He said. He looked at Tamaki. "You too, Tamaki, thanks. You may not be as bad as I thought. Who knows? We might become the best of friends." Ryou said sincerely.

Tamaki smiled at Ryou.

"Way too gullible..." The twins said as they face palmed.

"Can we eat now Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked as he looked at all of the delicious food on the table.

"Well then, as vice president, I welcome you to the host club, Ryou," Kyoya said with his business smile.

"Alright, alright! Enough talk, everyone DIG IN!!" Ranka shouted happily.

Everyone listened to Ranka and started to eat.

"The food is delicious Ranka-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed as Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd have to agree with Hunny-Sempai." Ryou said as he took another bite of chicken.

"I guess it's okay for a commoner's-mph" Hikaru started to say before Kaoru and Tamaki covered his mouth.

"You idiot! You insult the food you insult Haruhi!!!!!"Tamaki whispered harshly to Hikaru.

Hikaru's eyes widen. He looked at Haruhi and smiled. "The food is the best ever!" He said.

"Thanks, glad you all like it!" Haruhi said with a smile.

After a peaceful nice dinner the Host Club and Ryou said their good-byes to Ranka and Haruhi.

-----(The Next Day)-----

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Haruhi said as she walked through the door to the third music room.

"Yeah. It's my fault. She was telling me the basics of the Club activities and rules to me so I can do a good job today." Ryou said as he also entered the room.

"HA~RU~CHAN~!" Hunny sung as he glomped Haruhi and spun her around.

"UWAAH~! Hunny-senpai! Good morning to you too," she said as she put him down.

"Well then, I take it you're ready to be a host now, Ryou?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh..." Ryou rubbed the back of his head, "I think so..." He smiled nervously at Kyoya. "What do I have to do? Or better yet, what type of boy do I have to play?"

"Hmmm...Well, I can tell you what types have already been taken. First off, Tamaki is the princely type, the twins are the little devil type, Mori-senpai is the wild or silent type, Hunny-senpai is the Loli-Shota type, Haruhi is the natural type, and I'm the cool type. So if you have any particular type that you want, it'll have to be something different from the types that I listed so that we can maintain our club's variety," Kyoya said, "but if you have to choose something among the types I listed, you'll have to ask permission for use of that type."

"Uhh..." Ryou said confusedly. "Haruhi maybe you can be more help then Kyoya," He said to Haruhi. "No offense to you Kyoya." He finished as he looked at Kyoya.

"None taken," said Kyoya.

"Well, if you had to describe yourself as a type, what would you describe yourself as?" asked Haruhi.

"Uhh.... Is there such a thing as the Naughty Type? I can act that part pretty well I guess." He replied as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well, it's an open position, seeing as we don't have that type yet, so it's fine. However, you're the one who has to make it work," said Kyoya.

Ryou smirked. "Don't worry. I will. So where will I sit?" He asked as his smirk disappeared and replaced with a small smile.

"Basically, anywhere that's available to you," Kyoya said turning his attention to his little black book.

Ryou sweat dropped. "Uh...Okay...." He looked around the room and thought, 'Where the hell am I suppose to find somewhere to sit! All of the chairs and tables are taken!!!!' He finally decided to sit on the window seat near the back of the room. He sat down and looked out the window with a bored expression. 'I hope I look naughty enough to attract girls....that sounded so wrong....' He thought with a small blush.

"By the way, you probably shouldn't try too hard, people may get the wrong impression," Kyoya said as he passed by, "I suggest you just look relaxed, natural in your own way."

Ryou blushed but nodded his head and took Kyoya's advice to heart. 'Act natural. Okay...I can do this...' He thought as he tried his best to act natural without looking like a fool. 'Act natural...Yeah… That's easier said than done...'

As Ryou sat in his place by the window, a girl who does not often come to the Host Club enters the music room. 'I'll be able to see Hikaru here...; she thought. She took a look around and saw who she was looking for and noticed that he was busy with his club duties. She sighs and decides to wait awhile. 'But, I can't just sit around and do nothing...' she thought. That's when she noticed an unfamiliar face among the hosts looking as if he was trying much too hard to accomplish something. This perked her curiosity, so she approached him with a shy, but friendly smile. "Um...excuse me...Are you a new host?"

Ryou looked up at the girl that talked to him. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "He he...yeah. Is it that obvious?" He asked with an embarrassed smile.

Miyuki giggled, "Kind of." She sat down next to him and decided to start chatting while waiting for Hikaru to be free. "So when did you join the Host Club?"

Ryou laughed and said, "Would you believe me if I said last night? And if you don't mind I would like to know your name. My name is Ryou, in-case you were wondering." He said with dazzling smile.

Miyuki couldn't help but blush a little for that smile. "I-I'm Miyuki. It's nice to meet you."

"Miyuki, huh. That's a pretty name for sure a pretty girl." He said with his smile still in place.

"T-Thank you," she said again, blushing.

"Oh, by the way Ryou," Kyoya says as he comes from behind Miyuki, "the host club will be going to a winter resort over the break, since you're now a member, you're welcome to join. "

Kyoya hadn't realized that Miyuki didn't see him coming, so she got startled and let out a small yelp.

"Oh my, please excuse my rudeness, mademoiselle, I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"Oh! I-it's fine," she said.

"Oh really!? That sounds like a lot of fun!!!!" the green eyed teen exclaimed.

"What sounds fun?" the Hitachiin twins asked as they suddenly appeared from behind Kyoya.

Ryou looked at them, excitement in his eyes. "I get to go on vacation with the Host Club and Haruhi~! It will be a lot of fun! I can't wait to show Haruhi how to snowboard!" He said with a blush on his cheeks.

The twins glared at Kyoya before grabbing him and running off to a corner. Along the way they grab a surprised Tamaki from his couch.

"Danna! Did you know that Kyoya invited Ryou to go on the trip to the mountains with us!?!?!?" They hissed at Tamaki.

"I think that's a great idea!" the King of the Host Club replied with a smile.

The twins face-palmed while thinking, 'This guy is truly an idiot...'

"He plans on teaching Haruhi how to snowboard...." Hikaru said.

Tamaki's smile widened. "That's nice of him to teach Haruhi how to do that! I'm sure she'd like that!" He said, clueless as to why that would be bad.

"That means Haruhi will be with Ryou the whole time we are there....By themselves...Where Ryou can do perverted things to her...." Kaoru said trying to make things as simple as he can for the idiot he calls King.

Tamaki stiffened, smile still in place.

"HE WANTS TO DO WHAT WITH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!!!!!" was all that was heard throughout the high school.

"Calm down, Tamaki," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "you'll all have plenty of time to spend with her, so you don't have to worry about anything. Besides, even though Ryou is Ryou, I doubt that he'll do anything to Haruhi less he fall out of Ranka's favor, don't you think?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with tears in his eyes and a pout on his face. "You think so?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course. Ranka may have known Ryou for a long time, and he may even like him, but he still wouldn't approve anything perverted being done to his little girl," Kyoya said.

Tamaki instantly brightened. "You're right Kyoya! I'll just have to trust him! He's a good guy so that should be easy to do!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

The twins glared at Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Well, if this doesn't spell disaster then I don't know what does." Hikaru said under his breath.

-----(End)-----

**Typo & HEP: *** Stare as Inulover and Neko-Chan run past them*

**Inulover: ***Runs behind them and squeaked out* Help me!

**Typo: ***Looks at HEP* Should we help her?

**HEP: ***Looks at Neko-Chan and then at Inulover. Smirks* Nah, what fun would that be?

**Inulover: ***Glares at Typo and HEP* TRADERS! *Runs away again trying to hide from Neko-Chan*

**Neko-Chan: ** *Smirks and says in a sing-song voice* You can run~ But you can't hide~ *Chases after Inulover*

**Inulover: ** *Finds herself cornered and starts to cry* I'M SORRY!!!!!! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!

**Neko-Chan: ***Closes in on Inulover*

**Typo: ** *Steps between the two girls* I cannot permit you to harm Inulover! *He says glaring at Neko-Chan*

**Neko-Chan: ***Smiles at Typo* You can be next….

**Typo: ** *Steps away from the two girls while looking at Inulover apologetically. He turns to look at Neko-Chan* I see and hear nothing…… *Walks away*

**HEP: ** *Covers the screen* This will be too horrible to watch so go and Review this chapter!

***All that can be heard after HEP's announcement is Inulover's crying and Neko-Chan's laughter***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Inulover: ***looks around* Doesn't look like Neko-Chan is nearby…..I think I can successfully and safely post this chapter that has been done for half a year now… *posts*****

**Neko-Chan: ***Sneaks up behind Inlover*

**HEP: **Inulover…

**Inulover:** *Continues to try to be sneaky and post the chapter* Yea?

**Typo:** Look be-

**Neko-Chan:** *Glares at Typo*

**Inlover:** Did you say something Typo?

**Typo:** Nope! Nothing at all! *Smiles and laughs nervously*

**Neko-Chan: ***Continues to stalk Inulover quietly*

**HEP:** *Whispers to Typo* I fear for Inulover's life this time….

**Typo:** *Sighs* Me too….

-(Start)-

"Wow~! Look at a~ll this snow~!" Exclaimed Ranka as he looked out over the landscape, "And this resort is amazing, too~!"

Tamaki and the Twins pulled Kyoya to the side and harshly whispered, "I thought it was just the Host Club? Why did Ranka come?"

"Is there something wrong with my being here boys~?" Ranka popped up behind them with an evil look on his face.

The twins And Tamaki shiver and gulp. They turn towards Ranka and stammer out, "N-N-No! Not at all!"

"Mhmm! That's what I thought, you said," he said with a grin, "after all, I couldn't POSSIBLY leave my little girl by herself, now could I?"

"N-No! Of course not Ranka!" The Hitachiin twins said nervously.

"B-But Ranka-san, I would be here to take care of Haruhi!" Tamaki said while trying to sound brave.

"..." Ranka gives him the same stare he gave him when he first saw Tamaki for a while before saying, "Of course! But she is still MY daughter, so naturally I'd be here anyway! HAHAHAHAHA~!

"He does have a point there Donna…" Hikaru said while looking at Tamaki.

"Yep. He is, after all, Haruhi's REAL dad…" Kaoru said with a smirk.

The twins loved to cause their "King" despair whenever they could. They weren't known as the 'Devil Type' for nothing.

Tamaki went to a corner and drew circles on the ground. "The twins are right. I'm not Haruhi's F-F-Father!" He said as tears flowed down his face. He jumped up and grabbed Kyoya. "OH! MAMA! SAY IT ISN'T SO!" Tamaki yelled as he shook Kyoya.

"Sorry, but it is so," Kyoya said frankly, pushing up his glasses as they glinted.

Tamaki released Kyoya and staggered backwards until he hit the wall. He slowly slid down it until he was resting on the floor of the Hotel. His face was completely void of any emotion. "I-I-It's not fair…" Tamaki whispered in a hollow voice. "Why can't she be my daughter too? If I'm not her father, then what am I to Haruhi…?"

The Hitachiin twins looked at the blonde on the floor. They shook their heads before they turned away from the depressed "King of the Host Club" to search for their favorite "toy." "HARUHI! WAIT UP FOR US!" they yelled as they spotted her a few yards away.

Hunny walked up to Tamaki with Mori following close behind him. "Poke, Poke…" he said as he poked Tamaki.

Tamaki fell over on to the ground, looking like a lifeless doll.

Hunny looked at Tamaki worriedly before looking up at Kyoya. "Will Tama-chan be okay?" He asked the "Shadow King."

"He'll be fine, he's just being sulky is all," said Kyoya, "As for you, Tamaki, I suggest that you get up and start acting your age before people start staring at you," he said as passerby steal glances at the boy in the odd looking pose.

"Sulky? Act My age?" Tamaki whispered as he looked at Kyoya. "How can you say that? I JUST LOST MY DAUGETER AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO ACT MY AGE!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face. He threw himself at Hunny and glomped him. "Oh Hunny-Senpai! Only you understand the pain I'm going through!" He cried dramatically as Hunny patted his back.

"It's okay Tama-chan. You're still Haruhi fellow Host Club member and therefore a close friend!" the Lolita boy said trying to cheer up the younger blonde.

Tamaki looked at Hunny and flashed him a watery smile. "You are a good friend Hunny-Senpai!" he exclaimed as he squeezed Hunny in a death hug.

Said teen was slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

Mori quickly pulled Tamaki off his closest friend and then proceeded to help the small boy up off the floor. "You okay Mitsukuni?" the black haired teen asked as he held the boy close to him, their faces only inches apart.

"Yes, Takashi! Thanks for saving me!" Hunny said as he smiled brightly as pink flowers floated around his head.

In the background you could hear teenage girls screaming. "KYA! SO KAWAII!" and "IT'S MOE! THERE'S MOE HAPPENING IN THIS HOTEL!"

Tamaki got up off the floor and grabbed Kyoya. "Come! We must find Haruhi and tell her the good news!" the violet eyed teen exclaimed as he to dragged Kyoya in the direction the Twins went.

Miyuki stared as Tamaki dragged Kyoya away from the elder Host Club members. 'I wonder if I should try talking to Kaoru...' she thought as she watched the duo disappear around a corner.

"Let's follow Tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan!" Hunny said while looking at Mori.

Mori nodded his head before he picked up Hunny and put him on his shoulders. They proceeded to follow their King as they went to search for Haruhi.

-(Meanwhile)-

"Oh, Haruhi~! What do you want to do first~? Hm~?" Ranka asked as he pranced around the room.

"Well, I guess we could go eat first and then go sightseeing," she replied in a bored tone.

"Alrighty then! Let's have a good old fashioned, father-daughter lunch then, shall we?"

"Sure, but what about the Host Club?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose they could come too, if you really want them to...But I'm sitting next to you~!" He pointed out.

As Ranka finished his sentence, Ryou came stumbling into the room with everyone's baggage. "A little…help here!" he grunted as he struggled to stay standing.

"Ryou! Why are you the only one taking the baggage up here?" asked Haruhi as she went to help her friend.

Ryou let out a sigh of relief as Haruhi took some of the bags. "Well, the twins told me that all new guys have to prove their strength in the Host Club by bringing everyone's bags to the hotel room. I didn't believe them, but then they started to make fun of me saying I was weak and girly. So in a fit of idiotness I told them I would do it and…well…here I am," he replied with a nervous laugh and a blush on his face.

"Oh, wow," Said Haruhi. "Well, at least you were willing, I'll just have to talk to them later..." she said with a dark look on her face.

"Heh heh…Just…go easy on them…It is partly my fault too," he said nervously. He knew that when Haruhi was pissed off, no one stood a chance against her and her wrath. He was deathly afraid of Haruhi when she was in her current state of mind and feared for the poor unsuspecting twins who will be the ones to suffer her wrath.

"Well, we'll see if they deserve it or not," Haruhi growled.

Ryou gulped and nodded his head in agreement.

The two of them walked out of the room and towards the stairs to go search for the Hitachiin twins.

Later that night, Hikaru and Kaoru had nightmares of a Haruhi demon attacking them, with her little Ryou fairy shaking in fear in the background.

-(End)-

**Inulover:** There! All done! Sorry for the long wait everyone. I forgot- *Turns and sees Neko-Chan grinning evilly at her*

**Neko-Chan:** Are you saying that you _forgot_ to post _another_ chapter of our story? *Flexes claws*

**Inulover:** *Gulps* M-Maybe? *Backs away slowly*

**Neko-Chan:** *Glares* Did you not learn your lesson last time? *Raises eyebrow*

**Inulover:** *In one breath* I DID! I SWEAR I DID! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *Cries*

**HEP:** *Looks at Typo* We should help…

**Typo: ***Nods head* We really should…..

**Typo & HEP(at the same time):** But I don't want to die*Thinks about saving Inulover*/This is too funny to stop…*Smiles and giggles*

**Inulover:** *Still sobbing and begging for life* I was busy with my first year of college and my new job and *sobs*

**Neko-Chan:** Hm~ *Tail swishes back and forth*

**Typo: ** *Pushes HEP into Neko-Chan and makes them fall over*

**HEP & Neko-Chan: **HEY! *glares at Typo*

**Typo:** *Grabs Inulover and runs* COME ON!

**Typo and Inulover runaway while HEP and Neko-Chan chase after them**

_To be continued next chapter….._

_**R and R**_


End file.
